What are Friends for?
by Reese607
Summary: Alex is a law student who is trying to get away from her abussive father. She then meets Abby who she thinks can change her life. But when she meets Abby's roommate/bestfriend Olivia everything Changes. Can they keep their affair a secret? A/O Eventually


As she walked around the park adjacent to her apartment building, she realized a lot of things had changed since she left 5 years ago. Everything seemed different including herself. She was no longer the naïve child she once was thought of by most people around her. That innocence she once exhibited no longer existed; she was a shell of her former self. It was brought on by years of being forsaken by the people who she thought loved her most in this miserable existence.

"Alexandra? Stop your daydreaming and get back in here we need your help" Suki said hurriedly. "And what the hell are you wearing?" she said exasperated. This was the 100th time Suki had to get on Alex about her choice of clothing.

Alex, the now 21 year old, looked nothing like she did all those years ago. Her hair was a lot longer, almost reaching her hips. It was now a brownish/black and fell down in waves. She also dressed differently, Instead of her preppy get-up she wore skinny jeans, brown combat boots that went mid leg, and wife-beaters.

Her out-fits reflected her mood. Anger, Hurt, betrayal. Everything a girl like her should feel.

"I'm wearing my emotions" She said like it was second nature.

"Why aren't you wearing any of the clothes I put out for you? This is an important day for you" Suki has had about enough of Alex's' Bi-polar outfits. Some days she was pretty woman and others she was tomb raider, like what the hell.

"I just need a moment to myself, is that too much to ask? Or is it an inconvenience your highness?" Alex said with as much sarcasm she could muster at 6:30 in the morning.

"And all those out-fits don't express who I am, I'm not your Barbie, I'm not _his_ Barbie, so leave me the hell alone. I'll wear what I want, when I want, and I want to wear this!" she said pointing to herself in anger. Right before she walked further away from Suki and the man who she had so much malice for.

'_Who the hell does she think she is? She isn't my mother, she can't replace her no matter how hard she tries, and how dare he try to make me wear that crap? He can never get back that little girl who hung on to his every word like God himself was saying it.' _ She silently fumed while speed walking across the pavement.

Alex was so busy fuming, she never saw the girl running the opposite, who was also in her own little world.

_BAM!_ "Oh crap my nose! What the hell did I hit?" Alex asked while lying flat on her back holding her face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you ok? Oooo you bleedin'? Yeah you're bleedin'." The girl stated.

"Is that a family guy reference? You think that's funny you ass-hole? And what the hell is your boob made out of? The Iceberg from the fuckin' Titanic?" Alex all but shrieked at the poor girl

"Ok one yes that was a family guy reference, two it kinda was, and three if that was the case I could just put it over your face so your nose wouldn't be swelling up and you wouldn't be a contender to be Sylvester Stallone's stunt double in Rocky 1,2,3,4 and 5" The girl said with just as much attitude as Alex.

"_Sigh._ Look I didn't mean what I said. You look very pretty, even with a swollen nose. And I'm sorry I hit you even though it was mostly your fault" The runner said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mostly my fault?" "OK fine, your entire fault" The girl said smiling and Alex couldn't help but smile with her while still awkwardly holding her nose. "I'm Abigail but everyone calls me Abby or else that get an iceberg boob to the face, what happened with you was just a pre-caution" Abby said with a slight smirk

"Well I'm glad we got that out of the way" Alex said with sarcasm "I'm Alex by the way" she said while holding out her hand. Without hesitation Abby took it. "Your nose okay?" "Yeah it's just throbbing a little" she said letting go of her nose after wiggling it a bit to check if it isn't broken.

"Well I'll be on my way, it's the first day of law school and I don't want to make the wrong impression." Alex said while turning around and walking back the way she came. "Wait!" Abby yelled while running to catch up with Alex "Which law school do you go to?" She asked "I go to Columbia" "So do I, but school doesn't start for another three weeks?" "I like to stay ahead in my class work" she said like it was the most logical answer in the world.

"What kind of homework do you have?" Abby couldn't fathom a professor giving out work before they got of vacation. "It's a long story, but I really have to go, maybe I'll see you around?" Alex said with a seductive smile on her face while checking Abby out one last time. Abby didn't miss the looks that were being thrown her way. "Maybe you could see me tonight? I'm throwing a little get together at my apartment I live on the 23rd floor, apt 130 hopefully you can make it?" she asked pointing out a building to their far left and smiling back at Alex.

"I'll see what I can do" Alex said before turning around one last time to go back home. "See you later Rocky!" she heard Abby scream. Alex was caught in a daydream about what tonight might be like with Abby.

_BAM!_ "Oh FUCKKK! I think I broke it" She screamed while getting teary-eyed '_There's no way that can happen twice with the same amount of force without me breaking my nose. Does God hate me? I'm not a ba-, well I'm not as bad as most people. That should count for something.' _When Alex opened her eyes she came face to face with the person who she hated the most. The guy who she thinks ruined her life, her father.

Ok people I haven't written anything in a long time. And I never wrote a fan-fic like this so please tell me what you think. And if you see something wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Constructive criticism welcomed. Also follow me on twitter Reese_Babii_93. If enough people like it I'll update as soon as possible


End file.
